


Cursed Crush

by Zalvy (Umbra_Writes)



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Crush, Dreams, First Crush, Hot Springs, Lyra is my baby boy, Markus wears a dress, The Funzone, dream - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Zalvy
Summary: Set between episode 292 and 293 (293 Hasn't even come out yet)Lyra is back at the Underpoint, struggling with his crush on Markus.





	Cursed Crush

**Author's Note:**

> soft soft baby boy

Lyra stared out at the ocean, his legs were crossed under himself as he watched the waves. They weren’t rough but they crashed against the docks and shoreline, breaking and slowly rippling off into nothingness. Was castle Crowhenge that deadly? Of course he’d been there, defeating the steward then all those creatures coming after them. He hadn’t seen Markus, Harlock, Gregor or Inien in two days. Even though Astra had come back, telling them what the group was going to do, Lyra was still worried. He was sure that almost everyone else was too. Even though Astra had told them the basics of the plan, supposedly, was that no one was going to get hurt. Lyra leaned back, shutting his eyes as he tried to think of anything else but everything else he had to think about was just as bad. He was still so confused, messed up inside. Trying to figure everything out, he wished he would have taken Ashe’s advice and talked to Markus about between what you wanted and what you feel like you have to do. He could go talk to Ashe about she was still around here but as much as he wanted to he also felt like he shouldn’t. He should be able to figure this out himself, get through it himself. It didn’t help all of these new feelings that Ashe was almost trying to push a little bit. 

  
  


Him and Markus? Could that actually be possible? With the way Markus talked and acted it seemed like he could have almost anyone he wanted. Why would Markus want him? He’s just some Alm, maybe it was because he used magic? Lyra opened his eyes, looking down at his hand as lightning sparked between his fingers, he shook his hand, dispersing it quickly. Markus seemed impressed with Lyra’s magic, Markus had even helped him learn how to change the color of his lightning. Not to mention Ashe had suggested that Markus help Lyra to improve his magic and teach him some more tricks, or that’s what Lyra had understood of it anyways. Markus was very handsome and strong, Lyra would be lying if he said he didn’t have a crush on the tiefling. But he highly doubted that Markus even felt an inkling like that towards Lyra. He looked back out at the ocean, maybe the water could wash away his feelings, Lyra let out a quiet groan falling back covering his face with his hands. He could bet that Markus wasn’t even having a single thought about Lyra at all. Why would he? They only met recently, they barely knew each other. 

  
  


“Oh boy, what’s wrong with you? Something EXTREMELY CURSED get you?” Lyra’s eyes opened and he jolted up into a sitting position as he was greeted with someone who was EXTREMELY CURSED as he had heard the very creepy man saying multiple times. Lyra stared at Rat, he didn’t know what to do. He’d never actually talked to Rat before and well, Lyra didn’t get the best feeling from him. “What? A cursed rat got your tongue?” He let out his shrill laugh making Lyra shudder lightly. 

  
  


“Um...N-no, I’m okay.” “Oooh what an awful lie!” Lyra looked away, “Yes you really are that bad of a liar, hm?” Rat suddenly sat down next to Lyra, something screamed from somewhere on or in(?) the man. Lyra let out a shaky breath, trying to calm down. He knew Rat wasn’t dangerous, hopefully, but he’d only ever really seen him from a distance. After a moment Rat turned to the male “So? Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Lyra jolted turning to the male, “Oh um, am I supposed to?” Rat, what could only be described as a giggle, tilts his head. “Well, no. But I am Markus’ friend.” “You are?!” “Well that gained your attention, didn’t it?” Lyra grew embarrassed. “You don’t believe me that I’m a close friend of Markus’.” “N-no! No I do.” Lyra let out a sigh, forcing himself to relax. “Markus seems to like hanging around magic...folks.” Lyra said quietly, trailing off. Rat gave another giggle, he continued to try coax Lyra’s problem out. 

  
  


Eventually Rat got Lyra talking, not much but enough to where Rat got the gist of it. “So you like Markus?” Lyra nodded, “Yeah but I don’t think he likes me in the way I like him. Plus he’s such a handsome and powerful guy he could more than likely have anyone he wanted.” Rat seemed to hum but it was much more sinister. “He could.” Rat agreed obviously not making Lyra feel any better. “But I’m also sure you could ask him.” Lyra didn’t respond but he gave a quiet hum noise. “Ask him?” Lyra whispered to himself, “I can’t do that, what if he rejects me?” “Then he rejects you! What about it?” Lyra stared out at the ocean before he shut his eyes. “I guess, yeah. If he rejects me, he rejects me.” Lyra mumbled quietly to himself. 

  
  


Lyra found himself wandering around the Underpoint, his mind was wandering more than his body was. Maybe Rat was right, he could just ask Markus but he was still afraid of being rejected. Plus not to mention was he going back to the Alm kingdom? Or was he going to go with Markus to Nine Shrines? Is that what they called it? He stopped walking, letting out a loud sigh, he stared up at the ceiling of the cave. Lyra had never had a crush on anyone before so this was a first for him and it was awful. He shut his eyes, letting out a loud sigh as he tried to relax, “I guess, there’s a hot spring I could go, maybe relax. That’s what I heard.” he couldn’t help himself from mumbling to himself. He started to make his way to The Funzone, a hot spring sounded good, he could soak, let his mind go blank. 

  
  


The hot springs door was locked, Lyra pulled off his clothes putting them into one of the chests. No one else was here, nobody seemed to use it much but that was good for Lyra, nobody would bother him. The Alm slowly made his way into the hot water, slowly sinking down so he was sitting, the water coming up to his neck. He let the steam and wonderful water relax his muscles. Lyra’s mind having been swimming with thoughts before slowly grows clear, his mind grew blank in the most pleasant way. Finally he could relax. This place was really nice, relaxing was so easy here. Lyra couldn’t actually remember the last time he had relaxed, normally he spent his days doing work then his nights practicing his magic but for once he was actually enjoying his time. 

  
  
  


Lyra pulled on his clothes letting out a happy sigh. He felt really good, relaxed, calm, mind clear. He unlocked the door, leaving the hot springs. His calm was almost immediately crushed as he left the building, he was greeted with the awful reality of where he was. His sigh this time wasn’t very happy even so he pushed it down, he left to the main area of the Underpoint. He would have gotten food but he wasn’t hungry, in reality Lyra wasn’t much of anything right now. His happy, calm demeanor was now replaced with something much more neutral. It wasn’t bad, especially not since how he was feeling earlier. Lyra looked around once he was in the center, people were wandering about, either doing their jobs or just looking for something to do. Lyra was sort of stuck in the middle, he could have a job to do or he could be looking for something to do. He could ask for a job to do, he could find something to do but he didn’t. Lyra didn’t really know why, he wanted something to distract himself but he was also wanted to mull over his thoughts, figure things out. 

  
  


He found himself back at the ocean, staring out at the water. This time he wasn’t riddled with other thoughts and emotions, he felt fine, nothing special. After watching the waves crash against the shoreline he looked away, he was tired. He didn’t know how long how he’d sit there staring at the ocean but he grew very tired. Slowly Lyra got to his feet, heading to where the barracks where so he could rest. He flopped down onto a bed, he pulled the blankets over himself. He didn’t know what time it was but right now he didn’t care, he was tired, mentally more than anything. All he hoped was that when he woke up he wasn’t thinking about Markus anymore. 

  
  


“Hey Lyra!” “O-oh um, Hi Markus. That’s...um, you look really nice.” Markus smiled, “You think so? I couldn’t decide between blue or purple.” Lyra was flushed, he tried to calm down but his nerves were getting to him. “I think the blue really suits you!” Lyra knew this was a dream, him and Markus in some wide-open field with flowers and a stream. But why in the world would his mind conjure Markus up in a dress! Of course Markus looked absolutely amazing in the dress but that didn’t change the point, he has never seen Markus wear anything besides his normal adventuring clothes. “You know Lyra, I think you’d look really good in a suit.” Lyra’s eyes went wide as he stared at Markus. “N-no! I don’t think I could pull something like that off.” Markus chuckled, he grabbed both of Lyra’s hands. “I know you could Lyra! You’d look marvelous!” Lyra was blushing deeply, he grabbed onto Markus’ hands, holding them in his own. He was speechless, he could hear his heart racing, a huge lump in his throat. Markus was breathtaking. Had he always been this handsome? Was Lyra just noticing it now or had he always known? “Are you okay?” Markus said, his voice was suddenly quiet and all Lyra could do was stare into those sparkling blue eyes. “Lyra?” Markus whispered, his voice was suddenly so soft, a tone Lyra hadn’t heard before. Lyra swallowed hard, trying to get the lump in his throat to go away, when it didn’t he gave in. Lyra moved closer to Markus abruptly, giving Markus no time to speak before he was kissed. When Markus kissed back Lyra felt like lightning had just struck his chest and was now traveling throughout his entire body, making his mind go numb and his fingertips tingle. Lyra pulled away only after a few seconds, he was shaking lightly, barely able to breathe. Lyra stared up at Markus who looked shocked before a small smile spread across his face. Lyra looked away covering his mouth, why did he do that?! Markus gave a quiet chuckle, he grabbed Lyra’s face making the male look at him. “I’m so sorry Markus!!” Lyra cried out but he was silenced almost immediately by a kiss. Lyra stood in shock, Markus was kissing him. Markus was kissing him!! Lyra kissed back once it registered in his mind, he grabbed onto Markus tightly. Lyra didn’t want to move away, he never wanted to but eventually the two broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. “Markus, I love you.” Lyra whispered, finally admitting. Markus smiled giving a quiet chuckle, “I love you too, Lyra.” he whispered. Markus pulled Lyra into a tight hug. Lyra was buried into the male's chest, a deep blush on his face. His eyes slowly fell closed, “Markus…” Lyra whispered softly.

  
  


The Alm bolted up from his bed, his eyes wide as he breathed heavily. He stared into the middle distance, eyes foggy as he slowly lifted a hand to his mouth, touching his lips. Slowly a deep flush spread across his face, touching not only his cheeks but the tips of his ears as well. He covered his entire face with his hands falling back onto the bed. He let out a soft groan, he couldn’t believe that!! His heart was racing, a lump in his throat, it felt like he had really kissed Markus even though he knew he hadn’t. “This is the worst…” Lyra whispered quietly to himself. He didn’t know what to do! Going to sleep was the worst possible thing he could have done! He grabbed at his hair, pushing it out of his face and tugging on it, staring up at the ceiling as his heart pounded in his ears. Why did he have to dream about Markus! Why did his mind just have to be filled with that cursed tiefling! Lyra bit his tongue, Markus was amazing, even thinking a bad thing about the male made his stomach churn. He didn’t know how he was going to deal with this...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I picked Rat...I was rewatching Deck of Disaster when I wrote that part...


End file.
